Daniel manages it again
by head.chantal
Summary: Once again Daniel gets himself injured on an off world mission which leads to some true feelings to be admitted. Disclaimer see profile. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own stargate otherwise Vala and Daniel would have ended up together. The only character I own is Perry.

* * *

On emerging through the event horizon on P7X-012 and talking with a waiting guide it quickly became evident to SG1 they had arrived on a commerce planet. For that reason Cam had requested and been granted several days leave to explore what the traders from countless worlds had to offer.

Sam wanted to remain in the first district they'd come across as it was where the scientific and technological traders were. Teal'c had offered to remain with her as he needed a break from Daniel and Vala's constant bickering. So Cam, Vala and Daniel had headed further into to the more miscellaneous districts.

"Daniel where the hell are you" Vala yelled stepping out of the crowded inn they'd stopped at to get some food, he'd stepped out over an hour ago 'for some air'.

Panic rose in her stomach when she couldn't see him in the darkening street so she quickly headed back inside to find Cam.

"Cameron I can't find Daniel" she said her voice full of concern.

The use of his full name wasn't lost on him and the colonel sprang up so violently he knocked the table over. Ignoring the mess of spilt drinks, scattered food and smashed dishes he followed Vala out.

"J-A-C-K-S-O-N" he bellowed looking up and down the street.

He was also beginning to panic knowing full well the other man's history "have you tried radioing him".

"No" Vala said feeling rather stupid for not having thought of that herself.

He gave her a reassuring smile grabbing his radio "Jackson its Mitchell come in over" practically ordering the civilian.

For a moment the only response was static before a female voice broke through "Hello I hope this is the button I press, hell I hope you can understand me. My name's Perry".

Mitchell stared at his radio for a second before replying "receiving you loud and clear Perry why do you have Jackson's radio".

"I would prefer if we spoke in person Mitchell can you describe your location for me" she sounded a little scared.

"We're outside the Traveller's Tavern" he thought it best to play her game whatever it was.

"Walk towards the stone statue I'll come out and meet you".

Cam looked at Vala "guess we walk that way then" he said pointing towards the obelisk Daniel had been interested in.

The pair hurried up the alley weaving past the occasional alien before drawing level with a hooded figure stood on a doorstep.

"Mitchell" she hissed as they passed before retreating inside.

* * *

Vala and Cam stepped into what looked like the foyer of a cheap hotel in a rough part of town. Inside Perry lowered her hood to reveal blazing orange eyes and a waist length auburn ponytail adorned with beads.

"You're Perry" Vala asked a little surprised as she looked about 15.

She responded with a single nod of her head as she turned and made her way down a dimly light hallway. Pausing at the end to allow them to catch up before ducking inside a door, they followed her into an equally dimly light and shabby looking bedroom.

Perry removed her cloak and tossed it on a beaten chair revealing a slender 4ft10 frame that was dressed in sturdy boots, dark brown leather pants and light brown t-shirt.

"Now care to tell us how you got hold of Jackson's radio" Cam asked.

"I was being harassed by some drunks and he stepped in when they started to get a little handsy. He was rewarded with a nasty beating so I brought him back here to tend to his wounds". A soft whimper caught her attention and she was across the room kneeling by a mattress in a blink of an eye.

Vala followed her out of curiosity but wished she hadn't when she saw the state Daniel was in.

He was laid on his back, his face and arms were a mess covered in cuts and bruises while his bare chest and abdomen was black and blue. He was becoming frantic which wasn't helping his already struggling breath.

"You need to calm down or you're going to do more harm" Perry urged trying to calm him.

"Vala" he whispered as his fevered glazed eyes roamed the room looking for the woman he secretly loved.

"I'm here Daniel" the crazy space pirate said sinking to her knees and taking hold of his bloodied hand.

Perry watched as his eyes locked onto her causing his body to relax and his breathing to calm, leaving them she crossed to Cam.

* * *

Every inch of Daniels body was in excruciating pain but it was worse across his chest, back and abdomen. Every breath burned in his dry throat and every breath caused him agony. He was pretty sure he had several broken ribs and probably a collapsed lung to boot.

His skin felt like it was on fire so he was also pretty certain he was suffering from an infection or some kind of septic shock, either way he knew he'd be lucky to make it back.

Vala why wasn't she there "Vala" he called out frantically looking around for his annoying shadow. His eyes landed on the familiar sexy body and he was sure it was a fever caused hallucination.

"I'm here Daniel" she said kneeling down next to him and taking the hand he weakly offered her.

She sure felt real and that was good enough for him "Vala I love you I've always loved you" he said battling the pain.

"I love you too now hush Daniel save your energy" she urged but as usual he ignored her.

"When we get back you need to pack you things up" he said wincing.

"What you having me kicked off the base or something" she asked a hint of a playful tone.

"No you're moving into my place you can't spend your entire life stuck underground".

* * *

"Mitchell a word please" Perry said having visited enough planets to know that he was in charge.

"Sure" he said averting his gaze from his team members to her.

"I planned on using the cart I ordered for tomorrow, to transport Daniel to the Stargate and see if any of the guides could recall the address he dialled in from".

Cam nodded having a feeling he knew where this was heading.

"There's only so much I can do and give him for fear of doing more harm than good. So far I've given him medication that I've used before. I'm unwilling to give him anything stronger but he's not holding up to well".

Cam closed his eyes, he knew that was coming "is there anything I can do to help" he asked looking down at her.

"Watch my back" she said knowing that she had a large target pinned to it.

He nodded "Vala I'm just going with Perry to try and get something to help us to get Jackson back home. If you need anything just radio me ok".

"Sure" she responded without taking her eyes of the injured archaeologist.

This time Perry grabbed a brown leather jacket from a pile of luggage by the door yanking it on. Quietly they slipped out retracing their steps out onto the now empty and dark street before turning down a street opposite.

"So where's home" Cam asked trying to make light conversation.

"I'm originally from Tetra it's an advanced planet that orbits two suns".

Mitchell continued asking her questions about her life, her family and how she'd come to be on the commerce planet.

She explained how when the Ori unleashed the plague to prove their worth, the healers like on Earth managed to hold it at bay for a while but the virus kept mutating and eventually the people turned on the healers. She'd been on the run ever since never staying on the same planet for very long in case the Tetra warriors caught up. Her parents had risked everything to ensure they're only child could escape with generations worth of medical knowledge.

Finally the stall she'd been looking for came into view "I would feel a whole lot safer if you had your weapon ready".

Mitchell silently removed his berretta from his leg holster and flicked the safety off "done".

Rolling her shoulders back Perry sauntered upto the wooden shack manned by male with shaggy black hair and burnt orange eyes who appeared to be in his late 30's.

"I need transportation for 3 people plus an injured male from the Shadow Inn to the portal now".

"I've got nothing available until the 1 you've already booked for tomorrow morning".

"Don't give me that".

Cam had been in enough confrontations to understand the implied threat so raised his gun.

"Now Pyria I don't care what it is as long as it gets us where we need to be".

Pyria eyed Cam's gun which was now pointed at his head and sighed "all I've got is the stable cart".

"Perfect let's go get it" she said in a dangerously light tone.

A thought flickered through Cam's mind 'she'd be an invaluable asset to the SGC'.


	2. Chapter 2

10 MINTUES LATER

The cart rattled to a stop outside the inn and the travellers jumped out heading inside.

"Mitchell be careful when you move him".

"Roger that" he said moving over to where Daniel was laid.

Perry picked up her belongings that were stacked by the door while Cam carefully scooped his injured team mate up. Vala rose at the same time never letting go of his hand as it seemed to have a calming effect.

The group made slow progress down the corridor with Cam struggling with Daniels weight and Vala hanging onto him.

Finally they made it outside to the waiting cat where they settled Daniel first in the middle before they climbed in arranging themselves and their kit around him. Vala was sat by Daniels left shoulder, Cam by his right and Perry at the opposite end keeping herself out the way.

"Alright Pyria" Cam said finally when everyone and everything was safely stowed.

Pyria made a clicking noise and the large black horse attached to the front of cart moved off at a fast walk.

The gently rocking movement of the cart quickly sent Perry into a light sleep seeing this Cam quietly filled Vala in on what she'd told him about her life while she kept muttering caring words to Daniel.

* * *

Cam had just radioed the others to request that they start to make their way to the gate when Vala's attention was drawn to Daniels chest which was still covered in sweat but now seemed to be rising and falling with a different rhythm.

"Perry some thing's wrong with his breathing" she said her voice barely louder than its normal volume.

The young medic's eyes snapped open "Cam switch places with me" she said scrambling to her feet.

Trained to respect doctors as senior officers even if they are half your age Cam did as he was told.

Once settled in her new position Perry laid her ear to his chest listening "he's got reduced breath sounds on the right, Vala could you pass me the metal box at your feet".

Vala leant over awkwardly with her spare hand and passed it over.

Perry opened it and pulled out an orange bottle of clear liquid, a length of orange tube and a sterile scalpel. Removing the lid off the bottle she put 1 end of the tube in it before placing it between her knees.

She took the other end in 1 hand and the now opened scalpel in the other "I'm sorry but this'll probably hurt". She was glad her patient was unconscious as it would make this next bit easier. She proceeded to make a small incision in his side when she heard the hiss of air she quickly inserted the other end of the tube.

Vala was ready to knock her out when Daniels body arched in pain but was glad she'd restrained herself as his breathing seemed to ease. The first thought that wasn't concerning Daniel for a while drifted through her mind 'her medical knowledge would be an asset to the SGC'.

It wasn't much longer before they reached the Stargate which was deserted apart from Teal'c and Sam who perched on a stone. The guides had all either gone home or retreated to the nearby watch towers once night had began to fall.

As the cart drew to a stop Sam began the dialling while the rest of the team offloaded with Teal'c moving to scoop up Daniel.

"I dialled in as soon as we arrived so they should have a medical team on standby" Sam called.

"Roger that" Cam replied before catching a glimpse of Perry who'd moved to stand a little way off "you coming".

She looked a little startled at the request but it passed in a moment as she crossed to the team "I'll give it a try"

* * *

Emerging through the event horizon Teal'c laid Daniel on the waiting trolley and the medic's whisked him and Vala off.

"Whose your friend" Landry asked eyeing Perry weighed down with her belongings.

"This is Perry and she's my guest" Cam said his tone conveying his true intentions.

"Providing she passes a medical, Siler will you show her up to the infirmary and have Fraiser look her over".

The engineer looked up from the UAV he was working on "yes sir, mam if you'd follow me".

Perry followed him out still carrying her large brown rucksack and 2 large metal cases.

"The rest of you ditch your stuff and meet me in the briefing room" Landry ordered heading out the door.

* * *

Daniel had been rushed straight to the CT scanner where it was discovered he had a partially collapsed lung, half a dozen broken ribs, couple of spinal fractures, ruptured spleen, small epidural bleed and extensive internal bleeding. From CT Janet and Caroline rushed him straight into surgery where they worked to repair the damage.

Vala spent the entire time pacing the side room she'd been placed in unable to settle.

Cassie who had recently qualified as a doctor put Perry through a full medical explaining everything when she realised her medical knowledge.

Sam summarised what she'd found and requested permission to return with SG 16 once things settled.

Cam then explained about how they'd looked around another area for a while before stopping at a tavern to get something to eat. That Vala had pushed Daniel a little to far and he'd gone out for some fresh air. When they hadn't heard from him for awhile Vala went out to see if she could find him and how they'd found Perry. He also told them what he knew about the 14 year old healer.

* * *

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

"I hope I'm not interrupting sir" Cassie said appearing in the doorway.

"Off course not, what can I do for you" he said looking up at her.

"I just thought I'd update you. Daniels surgery went well but we won't know the full extent of his injuries until he wakes, he's recovering in ICU. Perry's test results are back, there's nothing sinister that they've flagged up in fact the most note worthy thing is she appears to carry the ATA gene and has traces of Naquadah in her blood".

"In that case I don't see any reason for refusing Colonel Mitchell's request where is she now".

"I showed her to one of the VIP rooms where I left her to fetch some spare clothes and a lunch bag from the commissary. When I got back she was curled up asleep so I left them on the table".


	3. Chapter 3

Daniels eyes fluttered open and he blinked several times taking in the familiar off white ceiling of the SGC ICU.

"We really must stop meeting like this" Janet said checking his IV bag.

"Where's Vala" he asked glancing round vaguely recalling the promise he'd made her.

"She's hardly left your side, Caroline finally ordered her to take a break".

He offered her a weak smile "how bad was it this time and when can I get back to work" he knew she'd be straight with him.

"Bad! Ruptured spleen, bruised kidneys, internal bleeding, half a dozen broken ribs, stable fractures to your lumbar spine, a small epidural bleed, hemothorax, infection and extensive blood loss. You've had major surgery and we've got you hooked up to some strong antibiotics and painkillers".

"Is something wrong" Vala's concerned voice called from the door.

"Apparently not seeing as he's awake".

Vala rushed to his side "I thought I was going to lose you, don't you ever do that to me again".

Daniel laughed which was a mistake as it cause pain to shot through his chest "I can't make any promises".

"Daniel were you serious back on the planet when you asked me to move in with you" she asked watching his reaction like a hawk.

"What do you think" he's sarcasm shone through once again.

"When it comes to you I never know what to think, you're so confusing you say one thing but your body language says something different. Your true intentions are a mystery to me and that's what annoys me more than anything".

"I love you Vala! It's just I was always the smart weak orphan and that's something girls just didn't go for. Then I was the crazy discredited whack job living".

"You haven't answered her question Danny" Jack shot from where he was leant against the door.

"Hi Jack what you doing here".

"Picking Carter up, I thought I'd pop in to say hi".

* * *

"You mind if I come in" Cassie asked hovering in the doorway of the room she'd left Perry in.

"No be my guest, how's Daniel doing" she asked looking up from the book in her lap.

"Great all things considering, he's an old hand at this dying and nearly dying lark. You saved his life you realise with the chest drain" she said moving to perch on the edge of the bed.

"You seem close to him"

"I am he's become like a uncle to me".

"Would you tell me a little about him" she asked eager to learn more about the man she'd just saved.

"Well like you he's a natural explorer with this thirst for knowledge that knows few if any boundaries. Jack 1 of Daniels closest friends once described him as the voice and conscience of SG1. My mum's lost count how many times he's ended up in the infirmary injured or the times. Although he doesn't see a problem with putting his life on the line through reckless actions he'd never willing endanger someone else. If there's something he believes in he has no objection to disobeying orders to act on it. He's got his own brand of sarcasm which is exponentially prominent when he's around Vala who aggravates him non-stop. Despite her getting on his nerves they make a perfect couple and he's a complete workaholic".

She laughed "what about Vala she seems a little off".

"We don't know much about her history other than she was a former host of a goa'uld, did business with the Lucian alliance and stole one of our battle cruisers. It was evident from the footage on Prometheus that they hit it off from the start" Cassie laughed.

"Cassie don't get me wrong I trust you..."

"...but you want to see for yourself" she said rising "it's about time I got back, there's probably a back log of scientists with paper cuts. You want me to walk down with you" she offered.

"Why not".

* * *

On escaping the debriefing room Cam had headed for the SG1 locker room to grab a shower and change of clothes, his next port of call was the commissary to get some food before going to see Daniel.

"Something wrong Perry" he asked as he rounded the corner to find her leant against the wall.

Startled it took her a minute to realise who was talking to her "I'm not sure what your custom is on entering a healing room".

He smiled "depends on who you are the military tend to just walk in but the scientists tend to knock".

Perry straightened pushing off from the wall with a smile as she followed him down the corridor.

"So how have you spent your first couple of hours on our little backwater planet".

A soft chuckle escaped her lips "well I slept for a bit, then I ate some food and sat talking to Cassie".

He nodded "you look at home in your fatigues leaning against the wall" he commented as they reached the open door to Daniels room.

He sauntered straight in without a second thought finding Daniel and Vala deep in conversation.

"Hey kids what you talking about" he asked swiping the Jell-O off the table.

"Everything and nothing" Daniel offered giving Cam the evil eye, he was saving the jell-o for later.

"Whatever comes to mind" Vala added leaning over and snatching the pot back from him handing it to Daniel.

He shot Cam a childish grin as he shovelled the blue semi solid into his mouth.

A giggle caught everyone's attention and shifted their gaze to Perry who straightened at the heavy gaze.

"Who's your friend Mitchell" Daniel asked looking between the pair realising she'd arrived with him.

"This is Perry she's the one who kept you alive...'she's quite the medic" he added the last bit as an after thought lapsing into silence as he noticed the intense manner in which she was studying him.

* * *

Stood in ICU Perry got her first proper look at the young man who'd stepped in to help her at his own peril. Now that all the blood was cleaned off his face, there was something that seemed oddly familiar.

Suddenly 4 words slipped from her mouth without her knowing "hallowed are the Ori" she muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Pardon" Cam rounded on her.

"He reminds me of a prior I encountered on 1 of the planets I was on for a while, he was different to the one's before".

A soft smile played across the team's lips and Cam looked over at Daniel "Jackson" he said rising an eyebrow.

"It was one of my crazier plans, I was trying to shut the super gate down to stop more Ori coming through".

Just then Reynolds appeared in the door way "sir SG9 are overdue a check in and Baker's wife's just went into labour. Is their anyway you could stand in for him".

"Just check with Fraiser that I'm cleared and that the general is ok with it" he replied wanting to stay in their good books.

* * *

Vala looked at the young girl displaced from her home by her actions in the Ori galaxy and she felt guilty.

Leaning in so close her lips brushed Daniels ear she whispered a suggestion "do you think we could adopt her".


End file.
